Déjalo surgir
by WeightlessMer
Summary: Dougie guarda un secreto y Danny quiere saberlo. Cuando lo descubre, nada es igual entre ellos. One Shot. Pones.


Let it be

Dougie vagaba por la casa, una noche más, como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía apenas una semanas. No lo graba dormir por la noche, al menos hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Para matar el tiempo, se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos de aquella casa, compartida con su mejor amigo y compañero de banda.

Dougie no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, cada vez pasaba más tiempo encerrado en sí mismo, largas tardes acompañado únicamente por sus pensamientos. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía entender qué estaba mal. Algo había cambiado, pero ¿qué?

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto. Pasaban ya las 3 de la mañana y no había rastro de sueño. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió que ya no andaba en línea recta, sino que había girado e iba directo a la pared. Hasta chocar con ella.

-¡Joder…!

Mientras murmuraba por lo bajinis, la puerta del final del pasillo se abrió, revelando a un Danny ojeroso, con el pelo revuelto y sin camiseta.

-¿Doug?

"Oh, mierda" pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras se agarraba a la pared, apoyándose en ella para levantarse.

-Contar los pelos de la alfombra, no te jode.

Dougie enfiló el pasillo, de vuelta a su habitación, pero Danny apoyó una mano en su hombro, impidiéndoselo.

-Oye, tío, ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Danny un tanto aturdido y deseando volver a la cama.

"Hay que joderse con el enano, menudos humos" Pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras, en la otra habitación, Dougie poco a poco se dormía, con el corazón aún acelerado en el pecho.

Dougie despertó aquella mañana con la luz que entraba por la puerta entreabierta y un trozo de papel clavándose en su mejilla izquierda.

_Hemos salido a ensayar, Tom, Harry y yo, como anoche parecías cansado, he decidido dejarte dormir. Tienes el desayuno en la nevera XXX_

_Danny_

Dougie sonrió y dejó la nota en la mesilla de noche. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Fuck the world -pensó- Tengo derecho a dormir.

Danny había salido de casa un poco preocupado. Varios pensamientos sobre la salida nocturna de Dougie no abandonaban su cabeza.

Sabía que no era la primera vez que el rubio recorría la casa por la noche, sufría insomnio y no era un secreto. Pero el tono cortante con el que le había deseado las buenas noches le reconcomía por dentro. Tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo, pero no llegaba a acertar qué era.

Tras toda la mañana ensayando, arreglando pistas y grabando arreglos en el estudio, Danny llegó agotado a casa.

Abrió la puerta sin cuidado, suponiendo que su compañero ya estaría levantado. Cuando fue al piso superior y se encontró con todo exactamente igual que lo dejó, casi ni se sorprendió.

-Marmota- Refunfuñó en voz baja.

Si no se había levantado, no sería él quien lo hiciera.

Danny bajó a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer, sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se lo llevó todo al salón en una bandeja, mientras esperaba a que el enano hiciera acto de presencia.

Cuando Dougie se despertó por segunda vez esa mañana, oyó la televisión abajo y supuso que Danny ya había llegado.

La verdad, no le apetecía mucho encontrarse con él. Sabía que le esperaba un tercer grado sobre su salida nocturna y no estaba por la labor de contralo todo. Y mucho menos a Danny.

Por eso, cuando bajó las escaleras en silencio y descubrió a Danny dormido en el sofá, una sensación de alivio le invadió.

Se acercó a él y le apagó la televisión, llevó los restos de la comida improvisada a la cocina y lo tapó con una manta, todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, que pareces una jodida quinceañera enamorada" Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Cuando terminó la comida, Dougie subió a su habitación, y, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y no quería despertar a Danny, conectó los cascos en su bajo azul, su preferido, y empezó a tocar distraídamente. Primero fueron algunas notas desordenadas, improvisando, luego fueron tomando forma, una canción completa.

Dougie absorto como estaba, en su música, no advirtió que empezaba a murmurar la letra de la canción.

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you_

_I wonder what it's like to be in home_

_And I don't walk when there's stone in my shoe_

_All I know that in time I'll be fine._

_I wonder what it's like to fly so high_

_Or to breathe under the sea_

_I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes_

_But I'll de ok if you come along with me._

No advirtió que iba subiendo el volumen a medida que la canción avanzaba, hasta que se encontró cantando el estribillo.

_It's such a long way to go,_

_Where I'm going I don't know_

_I'm just following the road_

_For a walk in the sun._

_For a walk in the sun._

Un piso más abajo, Danny agudizaba el oído, escuchando a su amigo cantar. Su canción. Dougie estaba cantando su canción.

Cuando la letra tocaba a su fin, Danny subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del rubio. Observó cómo se mordía el labio inferior de lo concentrado que estaba. Danny no oía las notas que salían del bajo, pero por la expresión de Dougie, no lo debía estar haciendo muy mal.

Cuando Dougie pronunció el último "Oh" de la canción, Danny abrió la boca.

-Eso ha sido genial.

Dougie se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Danny sonrió:

-Mas o menos desde el segundo estribillo. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Dougie se sonrojó y dio la espalda a Danny, agachándose a recoger los amplificadores, los cascos y el bajo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me oigan cantar.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que lo haces bien, Dougie- Danny se sentó en la cama de su amigo y lo miró fijamente mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en el armario.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué, Danny?

-¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó anoche?

Dougie desvió la mirada:

-Danny, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza, si no te importa, quiero dormir un poco.

No era del todo cierto, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, y mucho menos con él.

Danny salió de la habitación murmurando una disculpa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dougie se tumbó en su cama suspirando, ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil? Pensó.

Aunque no estaba cansado, se quedó dormido enseguida.

Danny también entró en su propia habitación y se tumbó en la cama, aunque a diferencia de su amigo, tardó varias horas en conciliar el sueño.

Cuando Danny bajó a desayunar esa mañana, encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

_Buenos días, pecoso, he ido al estudio a recuperar lo que no hice ayer._

_Recuerda que a las 12 tenemos entrevista en la BBC Radio y después hay Meet. Nos vemos._

_Dougie._

Danny frunció el ceño. Había olvidado completamente la entrevista y el Meet. Miró el reloj de la cocina, las 11, si se daba prisa, no llegaría muy tarde.

Desayunó a la velocidad de la luz y se duchó aún más rápido. Volvió a mirar el reloj, las 11.30, calculó que al estudio se tardaba en ir unos 30 minutos y entre que cogía lo que necesitaba, le daban las 12.

-Mierda. No llego.

Salió de casa corriendo y se metió en el coche, por suerte no había mucho tráfico. Cuando llegó al estudio eran las 11.50. "Lo mismo me he saltado un par de semáforos en rojo" pensó distraídamente, mientras recogía la acústica y salía en dirección al estudio de la BBC.

Las 12.07 y ya había llegado, rezando por que no le cayera una multa por exceso de velocidad, Danny entró deprisa y corriendo en la sala que tantas veces había visitado. El resto de la banda ya estaba allí. Danny agachó la cabeza, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y jadeando, evitando la mirada cargada de reproches de Tom.

-Lo… lo siento…. Me he… dormido….

La entrevista transcurrió sin más incidentes, Tom y Danny hicieron un acústico de una de las nuevas canciones y comentaron varias cosas sobre el nuevo álbum que iban a sacar en apenas unos meses. El cambio de sonido, loas letras con contenidos más maduros… siempre era lo mismo.

Al acabar de hablar con el periodista, salieron a firmar a las fans que habían estado esperando fuera. El Meet se había cancelado, así que tuvieron tiempo para firmar la mayoría de posters, fotografías… que les daban.

También se hicieron fotos entre ellos y con varias chicas que lo pidieron.

Dougie que hacía caras raras a una cámara, estaba junto a Harry, que lo abrazaba.

Danny se acercó al rubio y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, según tenía entendido, el Pones tenía mucho éxito entre las fans. Sin embargo, no salió como esperaba, Dougie se apartó rápidamente de él y se acercó a Tom y a una chica morena del final, dispuesto a hacerse fotos.

Danny, desconcertado, hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se juntó con Harry, firmando un póster que le tendía una chica cerca de él.

Después de casi media hora de fotos y firmas, subieron cada uno a su coche, había sido un día largo.

De camino a casa, Danny pensaba, Dougie se había apartado de él, no había sido una equivocación, le había empujado, alejándolo. Decidió hablarlo con él si volvía a suceder, cosa que esperaba que no fuera así.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más claro que Dougie rehuía a Danny.

Este, por mucho que intentaba acercarse, siempre era apartado e ignorado por el pequeño, y eso le dolía. Danny no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal.

-Dougie, se acabó, tenemos que hablar.

Danny posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, girándola hasta quedar frente a él. Dougie clavó sus ojos en los de Danny.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Danny resopló, empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Entonces lo que llevas haciendo casi una semana conmigo es "nada"?

-Exactamente.

-¡No! No, Dougie, no. Quiero saber qué es lo que he hecho, si he dicho algo…

-¡Si miraras más allá de tu nariz te habrías dado cuenta1

-¿Darme cuenta? ¡Habla claro, joder, Dougie!

-¡¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Eres un auténtico gilipollas! ¡Lo odio, joder, te odio!

-¡Dougie, joder, dilo ya!

-¡Te odio, Danny! Te odio porque no te das cuenta de lo que haces conmigo.

-¿De que hablas ahora?

-¡Te odio, y odio estar enamorado de ti!

Danny se quedó paralizado, con la boca formando un círculo casi perfecto y los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano y escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

No estuvo ni un segundo así, enseguida se levantó, hablando muy rápido y gesticulando mucho.

-¿Que tú, qué? ¡No, joder, no! Dougie no puedes hacerme esto. ¡Es que no puede ser! Dougie, joder, que sabes que me gustan las tetas más que a un tonto los lápices de colores, tío. No puedes… tú… No puede ser verdad, joder. No…

Además tú… y yo… ¡Que no, joder, que no!

Danny subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Dougie subió también, despacio, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Se tiró en su cama, mientras miles de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza.

"Eres gilipollas, macho, ¿por qué no has cerrado la bocaza?"

"Ahora no te va a tocar ni con un palo"

"Mucho menos te va a mirar, idiota"

Danny, sentado en el suelo de su cuarto con la cabeza en las rodillas, pensaba.

"Enamorado. De mí. Dougie"

"Y me he ido corriendo, le he dejado ahí abajo solo"

"Me va a odiar, debería bajar a hablar con él"

Después de un rato, Danny decidió levantarse e ir a hablar con su amigo. No le parecía bien la manera en que había reaccionado.

Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Al no ver rastro de Dougie, salió y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Entró casi sin esperar respuesta y se encontró a Dougie sentado en su cama, observando la pared con la barbilla apoyada en una mano.

-Lo siento.

Dougie lo miró interrogante.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, es culpa mía.

-Si. He salido corriendo y te he dejado ahí…

-No pasa nada- cortó Dougie- Yo hubiera hecho igual si… bueno, ya sabes…

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Dougie dio una palmada en el colchón, indicándole que se sentara.

-¿Por eso me ignorabas?

Dougie asintió.

-Pensé que quizá pasaría si no te hablaba.

-Podrías haberme dicho algo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

-Yo no elegí esto, Danny. No sé ni cuando ni dónde. Simplemente pasó.

-Joder, Dougie, no sé que decirte. No todos los días tu mejor amigo te dice que se ha enamorado de ti.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero oír. Aunque sepa que no va a pasar.

-Doug…

-Prométeme que esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros.

Danny lo pensó, quiso aceptar, aun sabiendo que no podría mirar igual a Dougie sabiendo lo que sentía. Pero se arriesgó.

-Prometido.

Dougie sonrió y agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose tras su flequillo.

Danny se levantó y le revolvió el pelo.

-Buenas noches, enano.

-Buenas noches, Danny.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquella noche, y Danny, sin poder evitarlo, había roto la promesa.

Lo había intentado, lo seguía intentando, se decía a si mismo, pero ya no es igual.

Cosas tan simples, cosas que habían hecho siempre, como acercarse en mitad de un concierto a Dougie y darle un beso, ya no sucedían, porque para Dougie tenían otro sentido. Y Danny sabiéndolo, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Una tarde, después de un día de rutina antes del nuevo tour, Danny estaba en casa, solo. Observaba un álbum antiguo de fotos. De 2003, todos sonreían y se abrazaban. Habían conseguido un nº1, no era para menos.

Casi involuntariamente, su cabeza empezó a ponerle banda sonora a la situación.

Cuando la primera frase saltó a su cabeza, Danny se levantó y, obligado por el espíritu del compositor, empezó a escribir las frases que se le ocurrían, los acordes.

_As we stood a top your best friend porch,_

_The wind cut through our teeth_

_I glued my feet in front of you,_

'_Cause I swore I'd never leave._

_And then it all falls down, _

_Around me._

_As I watch you walk away from me_

_The streets lights flicker then_

_Your shadow fades into the night_

_And my heart starts craving in_

_Gotta find a way_

_To get you back again._

_When the fire 'round our house is blinded_

_And the road to better days is far away._

_If the words can't be enough to say "We'll be Okay"_

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

_It's a long way back from where we are_

_To where we used to be_

_When I'm haunted by the ghost of you, _

_In a place that never sleeps._

_Gotta find the words_

_To get you back to me._

_When the fire 'round our house is blinded_

_And the road to better days is far away._

_If the words can't be enough to say "We'll be Okay"_

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

_If you come back home,_

_You'll never be alone._

_If you come back home,_

_You'll never be alone._

_If you bring yourself _

_To live for someone else_

_Then you'll know…_

_When the fire 'round our house is blinded_

_And the road to better days is far away._

_If the words can't be enough to say "We'll be Okay"_

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

_I'll be here now and always to stay._

Cuando terminó, Danny se quedó observando lo que acababa de escribir, reflexionando. Por su cabeza sólo pasaba una cosa:

"Dougie. Tengo que enseñársela"

Se levantó y cogió su móvil, marcando el número del rubio.

-¿Dougie?

-Hola Danny.

-¿Puedes venir a casa?

-Sí, claro, yo…

-Perfecto.

Dougie condujo rápido hasta casa y abrió la puerta, jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Danny?

-Ah, por fin.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Me has asustado.

-Si… bueno, no. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

-Oh, está bien. ¿Qué es?

-Ven.

Danny se sentó en el sofá con la guitarra encima y Dougie a su lado, expectante.

Tocó la canción, rasgueando cada nota con cuidado y la mirada fija en el folio que contenía la letra.

Dougie escuchaba atento, mientras su boca se abría cada vez un poco más.

Danny robó una última nota a su guitarra y Dougie cerró la boca de golpe.

El mayor levantó la mirada, interrogante.

-Es… joder, es increíble, Danny.

-Es para ti.

-¿Pa-para mi?

Danny dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se acercó a Dougie, juntando sus labios.

Dougie se pegó más a Danny, enredando una mano en sus cabellos.

Tras unos segundos, que a Dougie le parecieron pocos, Danny se separó de él.

-Esto es lo que querías oír, para ti.

Dougie sonrió, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Cómo, quiero decir… ¿Cuando…?

-Simplemente pasó, ¿recuerdas?


End file.
